


we don't say goodbye (only good night)

by youngerdrgrey



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Deleted Scenes, During Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngerdrgrey/pseuds/youngerdrgrey
Summary: Maria tucked Monica into bed before they took off that night.or,the one where neither of them want to say goodbye, or think about what could happen if things go wrong. A quick (deleted) scene for the movie.





	we don't say goodbye (only good night)

.

.

Maria tucked Monica into bed before they took off that night. The glow-in-the-dark stars don’t shine bright enough, so Monica’s reading light stays on for the moment. Maria smoothes out Monica’s curls a few times. Loses a finger to a snag that almost makes her want to stay home to detangle it again.

“Mom,  _go_ , it’s gonna be okay,” Monica says, “It’s not like last time.”

She sure as hell hopes not. She can’t miss six years because of some alien war. Six years would put Monica at seventeen. That’s prom, and college, maybe even graduation if her baby keeps learning so fast. Maybe Maria shouldn’t go. Carol and Fury have this under control. She doesn’t have to–

“Mom. Seriously?” Monica’s voice squeaks. “Don’t freak out now. This is your chance to do it different. Do it better. Nothing bad can happen when you two are together. That’s the rules, remember?”

They’d said that when Monica first started having nightmares. So long as Maria and Carol were in the house, none of the monsters could win. Solid logic at first, but then they had to add technicalities for work trips and the nights when one of them would get held over somewhere out of town. Space could be a technicality. A perfect impossibility. Like this trip to save alien refugees, or Carol coming back, or that Maria got to call this brave little girl her own.

She swoops down to kiss Monica’s forehead. “I remember.”

“And you’ve got this.” She wraps her arms around her mom’s shoulders. “You and Auntie Carol.”

Maria scrunches up her nose. “Oh, I’m not enough for you now? Huh? She might have fire hands, but I have these–” She tickles at Monica’s sides until her daughter squeals and pushes away. Monica squirms and slaps.

“Stop it! Stop! Go! Save the world! Stop, Mom!”

 She stops long enough to sneak another peck at Monica’s cheek. “I’m going. But, for the record,” and she holds her daughter’s stare for this one, her own eyes barely holding back tears, “I’d choose watching  _Fresh Prince_  with you over anything.”

“ _Anything_  anything?”

“In this galaxy and the next.”

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t resist responding to the Fresh Prince line. I’ve got another short one coming inspired by the “Your mom's lucky. When they were handing out kids, they gave her the toughest one.”
> 
> any other moments y’all want to see? how do you feel about this one?
> 
> \+ hmu on tumblr (@youngerdrgrey)


End file.
